The present invention relates to a tablecloth. Specifically, the present invention relates to tablecloth having a securing member about a perimeter edge thereof, such that the table cloth can removably secure to a table to prevent the tablecloth being removed therefrom during inclement weather and the like.
Many people enjoy entertaining outside, which often involves the use of tablecloths to protect an outdoor table, such as a picnic table, from spills and other messes. However, these tablecloths are prone to blowing away in windy conditions, leaving a table unprotected. Additionally, food and drinks that were resting on the tablecloth can be overturned as the tablecloth blows away. Typically, people attempt to weigh down tablecloths using rocks, tape, clamps, and the like, however these solutions can be time consuming, inconvenient, and unsanitary. Furthermore, these weighted objects are prone to being removed by guests unaware of their purpose. Therefore, a tablecloth that can be easily secured to a table to prevent inclement weather from removing the tablecloth therefrom is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tablecloths. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.